User blog:Sagee Prime/Nidalee Remake Suggestion: Part 2 - Give me Feedback
This is an idea I have for reworking Nidalee to be more consistent damage wise and to reward chain comboing people. This also adds AD scaling to most of her damaging skills and buff terrible AP scaling on her skills. This also reworks the skill Takedown and fixes the problem with it doing less damage if it crits (which I blame on there being two damage multipliers on this skill causing the problems) and just making it an automatic crit that will scale with crit damage and also gain crit damage on that one charge based on how low the enemies hp is. Anyway if you have any questions on the abilities ask me and If you think something is too strong let me know and tell what you think could be done to make it right. Also here are the two nidalee bugs threads I help maintain: Nidalee needs help! http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=200204 Nidalee has Bugs! Didn't you know? http://www.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=501818 Key Terms: Base stats |date = December 17, 2009V1.0.0.63 |health = 40 |attack = 60 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 90 |hp = 370 (+90) |mana = 265 (+45) |damage = 49 (+3.5) |attackspeed = 0.672 (+3.22%) |range = 575 (125 - cougar) |armor = 17 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+0.75) |healthregen = 6.0 (+0.8) |manaregen = 7.0 (+0.5) |speed = 310 (320/330/340 - cougar) }} 'Abilities Suggestions:' damage per second for 5 seconds and stacks up to 6 times. |firstname = Javelin Toss |firstinfo = (Active): Nidalee tosses her javelin as hard as she can, dealing magic damage on impact that increases depending on the distance between Nidalee and the target at the time it is hit. The multiplier caps at 2.5. *'Range:' 1,800 *Applies 1-3 stacks of Dripping Wound. *'Missile Speed:' ? (+75%) |firstlevel = |firstrows = 2 |firstname2 = Takedown |firstinfo2 = (Active): Nidalee’s Next attack gains extra damage and deals 15% more damage per stack of dripping wound on the target and stops any current actions they may be taking. (Interrupt) *This ability cannot be dodged. *'No cost' *'Cooldown:' 5 seconds |firstlevel2 = |secondname = Bushwhack |secondinfo = (Active): Nidalee lays a trap that deals magic damage when sprung by an enemy, revealing them and reduces their armor and magic resistance for 12 seconds. Traps last for 4 minutes. *'Range:' 900 *'Radius of Activation AoE:' |secondlevel = |secondrows = 2 |secondname2 = Pounce |secondinfo2 = (Active): Nidalee lunges toward the target location, dealing 40/65/90(+0.7 per Bonus AD) (0.5 AP) damage to surrounding enemies. *'No cost' *'Cooldown:' 3 seconds (static) *'Jump Range:' 225 (estimate) *'Radius of AoE:' *Applies 1 stack of Dripping Wound. |secondlevel2 = |thirdname = Primal Surge |thirdinfo = (Active): Nidalee infuses herself or an ally with the primal surge of her cougar kin granting double the lifesteal, spellvamp, and attackspeed of her passive effect for 7 seconds.(removes the passive effect if cast on herself until the active effect wears off) *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds *'Range:' 600 (Passive):'Nidalee permanently gains 9/12/15/18/21% Lifesteal and Spellvamp and 10/15/20/25/30% attack speed. (Passive is active during aspect of the Cougar) |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 2 |thirdname2 = Swipe |thirdinfo2 = '(Active): Nidalee claws at enemies in front of her dealing magic damage in a cone. All enemies hit have all damage sources reduced by 3% per stack of dripping wound. *'No cost' *Applies 2 stacks of dripping wound. *'Cooldown:' 6 seconds *'Range:' 300 (estimate) *'Cone Width:' |thirdlevel2 = |ultiname = Aspect of the Cougar |ultiinfo = (Toggle): Nidalee transforms herself into a cougar, losing 450 range, gaining new abilities, and gaining 10% dodge, increased Armor and Magic Resist and increased movespeed. *'No cost' *'Cooldown:' 4 seconds *This move is usable when stunned, silenced and suppressed. |ultilevel = Each additional rank increases the effectiveness of Nidalee's cougar abilities. }} 'Change Log:' Category:Blog posts